Tobi and he's bunnychan
by PainfulMystery
Summary: A one shot for Hinata and Tobi, why? CAUSE THERE IS NOT ENOUGH! . The akatsuki is in here to, because they just have to. Rated T just to be safe


Tobi and his Bunny-chan

"That's the plan, any questions?" Pein asked, sitting down and crossing his arms in front his chest. Suddenly an arm shoots up and waved it in the air. Every sighed and Pein looked at the little orange masked boy. "Yes, Tobi?" He dared to ask. "TOBI-CHAN WANTS A BUNNY!" Pein sighed again and rubbed his temple, no one other then Tobi would ask something like that.

Hidan grumbled under his breath and glared at the idiot "Tobi, you son of a bi-" He was cut off by Konan. "We do not allow pets, Tobi. Plus remember what happened last time to your bunny?" Konan said calmly, but you could hear her irritation. Some cringed at the thought of Tobi's last bunny. Hidan tortured it, Kakuzu sued him and Kisame shredded it up and Zetsu eat him, just because he hopped in the same room they were training in.

Tobi pouted and started to cry... Amine style. "B-BUT, TOBI-CHAN WANTS A NEW BUNNY! DEIDARA-SENPAI, TELL THEM TOBI-CHAN WANTS A BUNNY!" He yelled, throwing himself on his senpai. Deidara growled and pushed him off. "GET AWAY FROM ME, UN!" Then, hell broke loose, everyone yelling, glaring or punching each other

Pein shoot up from his sit and slammed his hands on the table. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Everyone shut up and sat back down, Hidan still cursing under her breath. Tobi stood up and announced "TOBI-CHAN IS LEAVING, AND WILL NOT COME BACK TILL TOBI FINDS HIMSELF A BUNNY-CHAN!" With that, ran out the room screaming on top of his lungs for 'bunny-chan'. Everyone sweat dropped then continued to eat, thanking the person who let Tobi want a bunny and leave.

XxXxXx

Hinata wiped her eyes and kicked some dirt. Why did she have to be weak? Why did she have to be so damn innocent? Why did everyone underestimate her? She frowned (but failed), god even her frowns were cute and innocent!

She was in the forest, outside Konoha. She arrived at a small lake hidden by trees and stripped of her baggy jacket and pants, she was wearing a tight purple tank-top and tight black short shorts. Well, it was summer. She sighed as she looked down at her body, her younger sister told her if she would show more of herself, she could win any guy, including the great Sasuke Uchiha (who by the way returned) or even the naive 'Naruto-kun'.

Hinata cringed a little at the thought of Naruto; she passed her little crush on the fox boy around a year ago- when she learned that Sakura and Naruto started dating. And, of course she was the _very _last to know (even the sand siblings knew before her!). It was like everyone wanted to protect her. But because no one told her, she found out the awful way; she caught them kissing, under a Sakura tree.

It would have been a beautiful sight, two teenagers who were in love, kissing under a Sakura tree, some leaves falling, the sun shining down and the bright blue sky. But for Hinata, it was a horrible sight. She had gotten over it through. And now, around a year later, dipping her legs in the warm water. She didn't even notice the orange mask teen till he was on top of her.

XxXxXx

Tobi was running at full speed, he didn't even notice he fell till he felt something squishy and soft. The squishy thing underneath him squealed. "Oh?" Was all the masked boy said, till he looked down. "TOBI FELL ON A BUNNY!" Hinata inwardly sweat dropped, she looked like a bunny? But she still blushed at the close contact.

Tobi got up and she was pulled up and in front of him in mere seconds. It was silent as Tobi gawked at his new found till Hinata blushed harder and asked; "A-ano... Can y-you please... L-let go of my..." She trailed off looking down where he was grabbing her. Tobi titled his head cutely and looked, his hand was removed and you could sense that he was blushing a little. "G-gomen bunny-chan!" This boy reminded her a little of Naruto.

"Ummm." Hinata broke the silence (surprise~ Tobi was silent AND Hinata broke it O.o) "W-who are you, stranger-san?" She asked, brushing off invisible dirt off her shirt. Tobi smiled widely under his mask, "TOBI, TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" He yelled, hugging Hinata. Again she blushed but hugged back at the friendly 'Tobi'. She muttered hello and told him her name.

Tobi pulled away and at her strait in her pretty lavender eyes. "Hinata-chan, will you beTobi's bunny and come home with Tobi?" Hinata thought for a moment, this was the first time anyone has ever wanted her, so "Of course, Tobi-kun!" She smiled a shy smile as he hugged his new pretty bunny.

"LET'S GO HOME~!" Tobi yelled and dragged Hinata behind him. It turned out that Tobi ran awhile before he found Hinata.

XxXxXx

"Ahh, it's so nice not to have Tobi around, un!" Deidara exclaimed, spread out on the couch. "Move over Deidara, and it won't be long till he comes back with another rabbit." Sasori said sitting beside him. "Then enjoy it!" Kisame exclaimed from his chair watching the shark network (ahhah, get it?) Itachi didn't say anything; he just continued to eat his dingo.

Right when everyone got relax, their vacation was over. "TOBI AND BUNNY-CHAN ARE HOME!" Everyone groaned and looked up, soon to be wide eye. "LOOK AT TOBI'S NEW BUNNY!" Everyone gasped, that wasn't even an ANIMAL! But a petit teenage girl. "Tobi, that isn't a bunny," Kisame started. "It's a girl... A sexy one at it, un." Deidara finished, three mouths smirking. Everyone agreed.

Hinata blushed at the comment the blond boy whose hair looked a LOT like Ino's. A red head beside him hit his head, "You are scaring her, dumbass." Kisame chuckled, "Ah, Sasori. But he's right, look at her giant breasts!" He said smirking at his job well done to make the poor girl almost faint. Pein glared at him. This caused Hidan to laugh. "Shit, Leader-_sama_, you don't want Kisame to talk like that to bunny-chan, you want her for yourself?" Pein glare turned to him, but only made him laugh harder.

"... Is she going to stay?" Kakuzu popped the question. A "Yes, un!"(dei-kun), "YES"(Tobi), and a "Hell yes!"(Hidan+Kisame) were heard. Hinata blushed; she wouldn't think this people would like her. Everyone turned to Pein, he didn't look at his group, just the blushing girl. He smirked, he would like this girl Tobi brought (for once). "Yes." Everyone, except for emo-dude and Kakuzu grumbled something about extra money needed. Konan had a weird happy glint and hugged and welcomed Hinata to their group.

Tobi was jumping up and down yelling nonsense. Hinata was happy till she realised something. "Y-you're they Akatsuki!" She exclaimed, everyone was put back by her cute voice, but then sadden by the fact of what they were. Konan backed away and looked down. Itachi looked at the girl, but looked like he was glaring and asked her. "Does that change anything you felt just a minute ago?"Hinata looked around the room, they were the same, just a little more depressed.

She looked at everyone in the eye and stopped at Itachi. She smiled and answered his question. "No. I r-really like it here!" Tobi let out a happy sound and hugged her. "I knew you would Bunny-chan!" There was lustful glances sent to Hinata and Tobu seemed to notice them. "Bunny-chan is TOBI'S!" He declared! "And Tobi will prove that!" A few eyebrows rose at this. "And how will you do _that_ Tobi?" Hidan asked the question for everyone.

Tobi was silent then suddenly there was a bunny nightlight **(yes, not a light bulb, but a bunny nightlight hahahhha**) appeared on top of his head. He ran into the next room and came back, a sticky note in one hand his other one waving in the air. "TOBI HAS AN IDEA!" He stuck the note on Hinata breasts that said "TOBI'S! DO NOT TOUCH!" And that was just the beginning of Hinata's new life with the Akatsuki.

**FOR ALL THAT HAD READ AND MADE IT TILL HERE! Awesome job! You made it, thanks for reading! I'm not sure if I'm going to keep it here, or continue. I think I'll stop. Review~ and if you need more time to waste, read meh other storie~ THANKSY'ALL. **


End file.
